This invention relates to a tool storage magazine of an automatically tool changing type machine tool, more particularly a tool storage magazine device including a plurality of concentric rotary annular disc type magazines for increasing the capacity of storing tools.
Tool storage magazines are classified into shelf type, chain type, disc type, etc., according to their configuration, but in most cases, disc type magazines are now used. In the shelf type, control for take out and return of the tool is complicated, whereas in the chain type there is a defect that the pitch of the tool pots adapted to contain tools is large. In contrast, the disc type is advantageous in that its construction is simple. However, this type is advantageous so long as the number of the tools to be stored is relatively small, for example from 16 to 30, but when the number of tools increases beyond 30, the diameter of the disc becomes excessive. Certain types of machine tools require tool storage magazines having a capacity of 60 or more tools.